vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sougo Tokiwa
|-|Sougo Tokiwa= |-|with Oma-Zi-O's Driver= |-|Zi-O= |-|Zi-O Decade= |-|Zi-O II= |-|Grand Zi-O= |-|Zi-O Oma Form= Summary Sougo Tokiwa (常磐ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo), alternatively spelt Sogo Tokiwa, is an 18-year-old (19 as of Episode 34) high school student (graduated as of Episode 29) who is visited by Tsukuyomi '''and '''Black Woz from 50 years in the future and learns that he is destined to become the tyrannical ruler of their time, "Oma Zi-O". With this knowledge, he makes it his goal to be a great king through kindness by becoming Kamen Rider Zi-O (仮面ライダージオウ Kamen Raidā Jiō). However, Geiz Myoukouin is hellbent on killing him to alter the course of history, with White Woz backing Geiz up until his disappearance from the timeline. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Likely Low 2-C, possibly higher | 8-A, Varies or higher with Rider Armors. Likely Low 2-C, possibly higher | High 4-C, higher with Final Form Time. Likely Low 2-C, possibly higher | At least High 4-C. Likely Low 2-C, possibly higher | At least High 4-C, higher when using Rider's Record. Likely Low 2-C, possibly higher | At least High 4-C, far higher. At least 2-C, possibly 2-B to 2-A Name: Sougo Tokiwa, Time King, Master of Time & Space, Demon King, Oma Zi-O Origin: Kamen Rider Zi-O Gender: Male Age: 18 (19 as of Episode 34) Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, King of Kamen Riders, Demon King (His previous version) Powers and Abilities: |-|Zi-O=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation with Ziku Driver and Ridewatches, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation (Most of his weapons and any summoned objects has energy-based attacks), Power Mimicry (Can use main ability of previous heisei riders by equip Rider Armors), Time Travel with his Time Majin ,Breaking the Fourth Wall (Zi-O Ex-aid armor can see and toss the prelude screen when using Critical Time Break), Video Game Physics (via Ex-aid Armor, whenever Zi-O smashes the enemy with them, they'll project the katakana for Hit upon impact), Rocket Physiology and Flight (via Fourze Armor, it has a rocket mode for enhanced flight, and for a special ramming attack), Missile Generation (Zi-O can shoots a barrage of missiles at the enemy), Enhanced Senses and Increased Leg Strength (via OOO Armor, with same statement), Portal Creation and Enhanced Swordsmanship (via Gaim Armor, it grants him six swords for melee combat, his Lockseed Shoulders can allow him to open Crack portals), Wind Manipulation (via W Armor, can create green-coloured wind while using finisher), Summoning and Soul Manipulation (via Ghost Armor, can summons Parka Ghosts, a soul of heroic spirits, to assist him in combat), Somehow he can pull Riders' worlds and fuse them together including Future Riders from White Woz's timeline) |-|Zi-O Decade=All former powers from his base, Power Mimicry (Can use main ability of previous Heisei rider's power-up forms by inserting Ridewatch into the Decade Ridewatch, Ride heiseiber contains a portion of all main Heisei Riders' powers, and thus, could invoke their attacks even without obtaining or using their Ridewatches), Bubble Manipulation (via Final Form Time Build, can generate bubble when attacking or using finisher), Video Game Physics and Duplication (via Final Form Time Ex-aid, same as Ex-aid Lv XX), Increased Kicking Power (via Final Form Time OOO, based on OOO's Tajador Combo), Fire Manipulation (via Final Form Time Ryuki, Zi-O can coats the blade in orange flaming vortex before launching it at the enemy), Electricity Manipulation (Coats the blade in blue lightning bolts and delivers a slash) |-|Zi-O II=All former powers from his base, He can see future sight and reverse time, allowing him to redo a certain event and change the future (Stated by Tsukuyomi that he has same abilities as Oma Zi-O) |-|Grand Zi-O=All former powers from his base, Sculpture Manipulation (While Transform to Grand Zi-O, All Heisei Rider Sculptures appear alongside Sougo), Portal Creation and Summoning (Grand Zi-O can create a time portal to summon that specific Rider from their timeline, either for their finishing Attacks or to assist him in Battle By tapping a statue once), Time Manipulation (Grand Zi-O can freeze in time or replay his summoned Heisei rider as he wishes), Power Mimicry, Teleportation |-|Oma Zi-O and Zi-O Oma Form=All former powers from his previous forms and all powers and abilities of all Heisei Kamen Riders which can comparable to his previous version such as Existence Erasure, Telekinesis (Hurls an army of Kasshins into a wall), Creation (Rebuilds or creates a world as he wishes), Enhanced Senses (Can sense other parallel timelines), Age Manipulation (Makes a lot of Dai Mazines become rusty), Causality Manipulation, Regeneration, BFR, Statistics Amplification, Density Manipulation, Power Nullification, Information Analysis and completely control power of time Attack Potency: Athlete level (He kept up Geiz before he transformed to Zi-O, also he trained at Kiriya's to become Oni and get his Ridewatch). Likely Universe level+, possibly higher (Stated by Tsukasa that his powers can pull the Riders' worlds and fuse them together) | Multi-City Block level, Varies or higher with Rider Armors (Fought alongside Build and Cross-Z, who are comparable to Akaba, who can do this). Likely Universe level+, possibly higher | Large Star level, higher with Final Form Time (Comparable to base Decade with same statement and fought against Decade). Likely Universe level+, possibly higher | At least Large Star level (Stronger than before. He can defeat Another Riders and their watch without the need for using a corresponding Ridewatch). Likely Universe level+, possibly higher | At least Large Star level, higher when using Rider's Record (He wields the power of 20 Heisei Kamen Riders). Likely Universe level+, possibly higher | At least Large Star level (Stronger than Grand Zi-O that make he become to the strongest Heisei Kamen Rider by Oma Zi-O's power, defeated Barlckxs), far higher (One-shot Swartz and other summoned Rider's villians from Another World including Daguva). At least Low Multiverse level (Stated by his older self, his power completely destroys a time and space, and he rebuilds and rewrites the history by separates the fused world into normal Rider's worlds within the new world as he wishes), possibly Multiverse level to Multiverse level+ (Stated by Sento that he said their world exists alongside other parallel worlds which are infinite in number) Speed: At least Normal Human with At least Subsonic reaction speed (Dodges shuriken's flying that faster than eyes) | At least Subsonic (Fought against Ex-Aid, who can dodge lightnings) to Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Geiz and Woz) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Decade) | Massively Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic reaction speed by future sight (Fought against Geiz Revive Shippu, his future sight ability can see Punch Hopper's movement in Clock Up) | Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic, likely far higher (Kept up Daguva and Evolto) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human | Superhuman, Varies with Rider Armors | Superhuman | Class 50 |''' Class 50''' | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class, Varies or higher with Rider Armors | Large Star Class, higher with Final Form Time | At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, far higher Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level, Varies or higher with Rider Armors | Large Star level, higher with Final Form Time | At least Large Star level | At least Large Star level | At least Large Star level, far higher Stamina: Superhuman | Nigh-Infinite (Only when he become to Oma Zi-O which comparable to his previous version) Range: Extended melee range. Universal | Up to 4 Kilometers with BFR. Standard Equipment: *'Ziku-Driver:' Transformation device ** Oma Zi-O Driver: Gold-colored upgrade variant of the Ziku-Driver *'Ridewatches:' Transformation trinkets *'Ridewatch Holder:' A strap to carry Ridewatches *'Zikan Girade:' Zi-O's and Zi-OTrinity's personal weapon and Zi-O II's secondary weapon *'Ride HeiSaber:' Zi-O's personal weapon while using DecadeArmor *'Saikyo Girade:' Zi-O II's, Zi-OTrinity's and Grand Zi-O's personal weapon *'Drill Crusher Crusher:' BuildArmor's personal weapon based on the Drill Crusher *'Gashacon Breaker Breakers:' Ex-AidArmor's personal weapons based on the Gashacon Breaker Hammer Mode *'Booster Module:' FourzeArmor's personal weapons based on the Rocket Module *'Tora Claw Z:' OOOArmor's personal weapon based on the Tora Claws *'Daidaimaru Z:' GaimArmor's personal weapons based on Orange Arms' Daidaimaru *'Drag Visor-Zwei:' DecadeArmor Ryuki Form's weapon Intelligence: Gifted (Throughout his journey, Sougo has improved his combat skills considerably, rising from the ranks of an amateur combatant to a formidable warrior, who could contend with more seasoned warriors such as Geiz in a relatively short period of time. In regards to his fighting habits, Sougo is a resourceful and competent fighter who relies heavily upon his huge arsenal of Rider Armors and weapons. While not a fully technical fighter, Sougo approaches a fight in a composed manner and remains calm and level-headed under fire. He is a focused and cunning strategist who can adapt to most situations with innovative strategies.) Weaknesses: Can be defeated or become disadvantaged by using the Rider power that same as him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Base Form *'Time Break:' His main rider kick. Can be variable which depending on Rider Armors he equipped. **'Vortex Time Break:' His main finisher of Build Armor which based on Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank form. He slides on energy chart and slashes or stabs the enemy by Drill Crusher Crusher. **'Critical Time Break:' His main finisher of Ex-aid Armor which based on Kamen Rider Ex-aid's Level 2. He tosses the fake prelude screen's bar and rushes the enemy with a flurry of punches that project the attack name's kana within each hit. **'Limit Time Break:' His main finisher of Fourze Armor which based on Kamen Rider Fourze. He transforms into a rocket and delivers a corkscrew kick to the enemy. **'Scanning Time Break:' His main finisher of OOO Armor which based on Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba combo. it's likely similar as Tatoba combo's Scanning Charge. **'Squash Time Break:' His main finisher of Gaim Armor which based on Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms. He slashes the enemy with Daidaimaru Z to trapping them in an orange-shaped sphere and slashes again to split them into a piece. **'Maximum Time Break:' His main finisher of W Armor which based on Kamen Rider Double's Cyclone Joker. it's likely variation of Double's Joker Extreme which rider armor assuming humanoid forms representing Double's halves, and all three attack the enemy together with triple rider kick. *'Giri Giri Slash:' His main rider slash of Zikan Girade in Ken Mode. Can be variable by using the power of other ridewatches. **'Zi-O:' Slashes the enemy with magenta-coloured energy. **'Gaim:' Slashes the enemy with orange-coloured energy. *'Sure Sure Shoot:' His main rider shooting of Zikan Girade in Juu Mode. Can be variable by using the power of other ridewatches. **'Fourze:' Shoots a barrage of missiles to the target. **'W:' Shoots purple energy bullets surrounded by green gusts of wind to the target. As Decade Armor *'Dual Time Break:' Ride HeiSaber's special attacks, Can be variable that it contains a portion of all main Heisei Riders' powers, and thus, could invoke their attacks even without obtaining or using their Ridewatches. **'Ultimate Time Break:' Ride HeiSaber's finishing slash. Can be variable which depending on current Final Form Time. As Zi-O II *'Precedence Blade:' The hermet's observation device that makes Zi-O II can see future sight. *'Twice Time Break:' Upgraded version of Time Break which can make a rider kick or punch *'King Kiri Kiri Slash:' Upgraded version of Zikan Girade's rider slash by combining Saikyo Girade become to Saikyo Zikan Girade with yellow energy, extending the energy blade and strike down to the enemy with a downward slash. As Grand Zi-O *'Rider Relief:' The statues emblazoned in every part of GrandZi-O's armor. It is arranged in 20 places of the whole body, each represents the Kamen Rider engraved in the history. It activates the Rider's Records by touching it to summon them or use their weapons. *'Grand Zi-O's Crown:' It is the space-time control device. Unlike other Rider Reliefs, it has a role to control Rider's Records such as stopping, replaying or resuming the Rider's Records. *'King Kiri Kiri Slash:' Upgraded version of Zikan Girade's rider slash by combining Saikyo Girade become to Saikyo Zikan Girade with yellow energy, extending the energy blade and strike down to the enemy with downward slash. *'All Twenty Time Break:' Finishing attack by summoning as many riders he needed to perform their finishing attacks to the enemy or summoning all other 19 Heisei Riders to perform combination rider kick attack to the target. As Zi-O Oma Form *'King Time Break (Heisei Riders Kick):' Similar as All Twenty Time Break but other 19 Heisei Riders become to their final forms before performing combination rider kick attack to the target with the symbol of the 20th Heisei Rider appears behind them. *'King Kiri Kiri Slash:' Upgraded version of Zikan Girade's rider slash by combining Saikyo Girade become to Saikyo Zikan Girade with yellow energy, extending the energy blade and strike down to the enemy with a downward slash. Key: Sougo Tokiwa | Kamen Rider Zi-O | Decade Armor | Zi-O II | Grand Zi-O | Oma Zi-O and Zi-O Oma Form Gallery Kamen Rider Zi-O OP Over Quartzer Shuta Sueyoshi feat. ISSA|Kamen Rider Zi-O - Over Quartzer ZI-O!! TOKI NO OUJA - SO OKUNO|Kamen Rider Zi-O - Toki no Ouja The Movie Over Quartzer - 「DA PUMP party～ユニバース・フェスティバル～」|Kamen Rider Zi-O - DA PUMP party Kamen Rider Zi-O (Decade Ridewatch) vs Oma Zi-O| Kamen Rider ZI-O II HENSHIN| Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O Henshin and Fight| KRZiO-Zi-Obuild.png|Build Armor KRZiO-Zi-Oexaid.png|Ex-aid Armor KRZiO-Zi-Ofourze.png|Fourze Armor KRZiO-Zi-Ogaim.png|Gaim Armor KRZi-OW.png|W Armor KRZiO-Zi-Okuuga.png|Kuuga Armor KRZiO-Zi-Oghost.png|Ghost Armor KRZiO-Zi-Odecadebuild.png|Final Form Time Build KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeghost.png|Final Form Time Ghost KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidr.png|Final Form Time Ex-aid R KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidl.png|Final Form Time Ex-aid L KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeooo.png|Final Form Time OOO File:Kamen_rider_zi-o_decade_armor_ryuki.png|Final Form Time Ryuki Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:TV Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Kings Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Drill Users Category:Claw Users Category:Missiles Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Density Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Age Users Category:BFR Users